Holmes And Watson Complex To Complicated-ch25
by SallyoftheBates
Summary: Summery- Sherlock and Watson have a complex relationship, Its about to get more complicated. -Instantly after chapter 2-


Warning: This chapter is rated M. Slash and Smut all rolled into one. It doesn't contain any storyline so you're not missing anything if you choose not to read. Ok maybe you will :p

_FYI-The fanfic is based on Robert Downey Jr and Jude Law in the 2009 Sherlock Holmes movie. _

_Disclaimer- I don't own RDJ or JL or Sherlock Holmes… Or a rabbit as a matter of fact, or a fish. You get the point _

**Summery-**

**Sherlock and Watson have a complex relationship, Its about to get more complicated.**

**-Instantly after chapter 2-**

**Chapter 2.5: ****Gently. Gently, Watson. Be gentle with me.**

Sherlock's lips pressed on his cut off Watson's question. His eyes were wide in shock. His face flushing red as Sherlock pulled back. His head was swimming in thoughts he couldn't hear, Confused with his heart beat erratic. He did the only thing he could think to do.

He watched as Sherlock reeled back in pain, Taking out his handkerchief and holding it to his face. Watson didn't feel any more stable for punching him. His head was flashing the images of Holmes kissing him before his eyes. He felt an ache in his chest. A need to be touching him. An urge he couldn't resist, he moved forward pushing Sherlock's back against the chair before sliding his hands round his neck and forcing Holmes to kiss him again.

Holmes complied. Hands gripping at Watson's collar and tie dragging him further into the chair, Further into the kiss. Watson moved his knee between Sherlock's thighs to better steady himself. His hands on the chair arms, Muscles flexing through his rolled up sleeves. Holmes's kisses were urgent, Passionate; John could feel the want in his lips making the ache in his chest worse. He broke the kiss and moved to Sherlock's neck, the placement of his kisses feeling expertise, each one causing Sherlock's breath to hitch. He tenderly bit down when he reached Sherlock's collarbone, Holmes felt a shiver run down his spine and pool at the end, He let out a breathy moan unknowing. Watson fought with his conscience. His morals confused. It was wrong what he was doing, he knew that. He was a taken man. Every inch of him should be kept for Mary. The idea of adultery was heavily frowned upon; never mind sharing your bed with a man. But every inch of him desperately wanted to be touched by Holmes. The fights continued in his head, one side of him telling him to stop, The other controlling his hands as they began to roam up Sherlock's thighs and under his shirt. He knew what he was doing now, could never end well. He felt Sherlock's arm wrap around his neck, pulling his whole body closer. He did what was wanted of him even though doubt filled his mind. Them doubts left instantly as he felt Holmes hands sliding down his body, stopping only to tease around his waistband. Watson moved his lips from Sherlock's neck back to his mouth, moaning into a forceful kiss. Every nerve in Sherlock's body itched at the sound. He saw John loosing his morals with every moan, each kiss rougher than the last. He moved his hands to Watson's tie and removed it, fumbling hands moving to the buttons on his shirt, glad Watson had removed his jacket before hand. Watson complied as Sherlock slid the shirt off his shoulders, and then broke the kiss and he began to move away, but before he could stand in his usual posture he felt fingernails grip his hips. He looked into Sherlock's eyes. Desperation written across his face begging John not to leave, not now. John stroked down Sherlock's arms until reaching his hands and pulling them away from his body. Sherlock's heart sunk as Watson walked across the room to the fire. Sherlock watched his every move. The muscles and bones moving in his back and he lifted a cup to smell the liquid it contained before throwing it into the fire to put it out. Holmes licked his lips as John moved toward him, the toned males pronounced muscles and erection clearly visible as he stood in front of Holmes. Watson bent forward, reaching for the lamp behind Holmes, While Kissing behind his ear causing a sharp intake of breath from the smaller male. He switched the lamp off before whispering in Sherlock's ear.

"Are you just going to sit there or follow me?"

Watson then lightly nipped at Sherlock's ear before straightening out and walking out the room.

Holmes could do nothing but watch him leave, His body almost numb from the thoughts running through his mind. As he stood, not wanting to delay his fantasy any longer, he was aware of the hardness in his own pants.

As he walked into the hall he saw Watson disappear around the corner. He eagerly yet nervously followed and entered his bedroom to be greeted with Watson standing before the bed. Sherlock stopped at the door. All he could do was look into Watson's blue eyes as he had done many times before, this time hoping for answers as to where he is supposed to go from here.

"Come" Watson's authoritive voice made Sherlock flinch slightly. Holmes took one step and hesitated, his hands fumbled at his stomach showing his uncertainty. Watson tired of waiting held out his hand towards Sherlock a slight smile on his lips. A silent encouragement for any doubt Holmes had. Sherlock understanding the gesture moved forward, he held the hand and guided it to his face, his eyes never leaving Watson's. John's fingers brushed against Sherlock's face, his eyes inspecting every feature as if for the first time. Sherlock's confidence returned with the look in Watson's eyes as he inspected him and he slowly moved forward and slid his hand to the back of Watson's neck. Watson's hands sliding down his body as their lips met once again. Watson pulled Sherlock closer with his hips, the kiss gaining depth, Sherlock's arms winding around Watson's neck. Watson spun their positions before leading Sherlock backwards until he fell back onto the bed. Holmes shuffled till his head was on the pillow, Watson soon following him and knelt between Sherlock's legs. Their lips met again softly, light pecks, one after another. Watson leaned back and slowly undid the buttons on Sherlock's shirt. Holmes watched as Watson's eyes followed his hands and devoured the minimal flesh the buttons were allowing. Finally he opened the shirt and his lips met with Sherlock's nipple, Sherlock's head fell back at the sensation, his hands running through Watson's hair, his hips involuntarily bucking in the need of friction. Watson kissed down Sherlock's body while his hands worked on his button and zipper. Once opened he kissed along his pant line, hot breath tickling the area, making Holmes' whole body heat up. The ache in his pants growing Sherlock spoke.

"John please…"

Watson's eyes met his, the kisses still trailing, the lust in his eyes too intense for Holmes to withstand but the view too welcome for him to look away. He felt his pants slide down and the kisses going lower, so close to where he needed them but before Holmes got what he so longed for Watson once again straightened up. He removed Sherlock's pants fully and stared down at his companion before kneading the bulge before him with his palm. Holmes mouth hung open, eyes closed, breathing stopped. The sensation driving him mad, his thoughts were never straight, now all his thoughts consisted of Watson, his eyes, his hands, his body. He felt Watson move closer and opened his eyes as Watson kissed his lips, nipping at the lower and gently pulling, Sherlock's hands found his neck and pulled Watson up closer, slipping his tongue into his mouth to meet the others. Their tongues mixed as john held himself up hands on the side of Sherlock's head, he arched his body his pelvis meeting Sherlock's causing both to moan into the kiss. Their bodies rocked together, their panting grew, their needs being fulfilled but not to full satisfaction and soon both wanted more again. Holmes fumbled with john's pants, pulling both his pants and underwear down as much as he could reach; john quickly saw to the rest and slid Sherlock's underwear off also, urging the male to lift his hips to better remove them. Once again their lips and hips met, erections brushing together, moans becoming more audible. Watson positioned himself at Sherlock's entrance and read his face for permission.

"Ill be gentle don't worry"

The passionate kiss he received showed Watson that Holmes had no such concerns and as their tongues met again, he pushed in. Holmes moaned instantly the sound a pleasure to Watson's ears, as he began moving, his obscenities were also heard. Their hips ground together, their faces inches apart, pleasured moans mixing along with breath, each loosing their dignity in heaven and their words sending them to hell. Blasphemy becoming a common occurrence as scratches were sent across Watson's back and bites were laid on Sherlock's jaw. Both men messes within each other, driving towards and inevitable end with an unknown future. Watson felt the knotting in his stomach first masking the pain of his aching limps.

"Holmes.." He couldn't finish the sentence but Sherlock knew the meaning.

"Me too…"

Sherlock's skin was covered in a layer of sweat, his hair in his eyes, his body trembling, his orgasm nearing as john angled himself differently and sent a rush through his whole body, the gasp making Watson aware of where he should be, he continued as he was, Sherlock panting beneath him. Holmes' nails dug deeper than before into Watson back as something finally broke within him, the sensation rippled through his body, his whole body tensed. The muscles around Watson tightened causing a heightened pleasure he hadn't experienced before, his thrusts came harder to him as his body gave into its needs and he soon followed Holmes and rode out his orgasm over his trembling companion who still moaned his name.

They panted as they stared at each other, both believing it happened but not quite understanding why. John laid beside Holmes both getting under the covers for modesty as thought they hadn't seen all of each other before. They both turned to look at each other, but silence filled the room. They both understood that's how it had to stay for now.


End file.
